The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat.
Such a motor vehicle seat comprises a seat frame; a backrest which is mounted on the seat frame and which may be folded down in the direction of a seat surface of the seat frame from its respective, substantially upright position of use (in which it is adjusted to support the back of a vehicle passenger); a longitudinal rail guide with which the seat frame may be moved in a longitudinal rail direction for adjusting the longitudinal seating position; a fixing device with at least one movably mounted locking element for locking the longitudinal rail guide in a pre-set longitudinal seating position to which a locking rail, extending in the longitudinal rail direction with a plurality of locking points which are successively arranged in the longitudinal rail direction, is associated, into which locking points the locking element is able to engage for locking the longitudinal rail guide; a coupling mechanism between the fixing device and the backrest and which is able to move together with the seat frame in a longitudinal rail direction and which unlocks the fixing device when the backrest is folded down onto the seat surface; a memory unit by means of which the seat frame is able to be automatically stopped in a predeterminable longitudinal seating position, defined as a memory position, when movement occurs in the longitudinal rail direction; means for adjusting the memory unit (for example in the form of a sliding element), with which the memory position may be adjusted in the longitudinal rail direction; and a locking device for the memory unit for the locking of a set memory position.
Such seats are used as front seats in motor vehicles, in particular in two-door motor vehicles, in order to facilitate the boarding of a passenger or sliding an object into the back of the motor vehicle by folding down the backrest. In this connection, an additional means for facilitating the boarding is achieved by the seat being able to be displaced to the front, after folding down the backrest, by unlocking the fixing device.
The longitudinal rail guide serves to displace the seat frame and comprises a guide rail to be arranged fixed to the vehicle and a guide rail on the seat side carrying the seat frame. The two guide rails engage in one another, such that the guide rail on the seat side may be displaced in the direction of extension of the longitudinal rail guide (longitudinal rail direction) on the guide rail to be arranged fixed to the bodywork, in order to displace the seat frame in the longitudinal rail direction, i.e. to readjust the longitudinal seating position.
All components of the supporting seat construction which are movable in the longitudinal rail direction are respectively understood, in the present case, to be the seat frame, i.e. in particular also those components of the longitudinal rail guide, such as for example the guide rail (upper rail) on the seat side, which are moved when adjusting the longitudinal seating position in the longitudinal rail direction.
The locking rail of the longitudinal rail guide, comprising a plurality of locking points arranged successively in the longitudinal rail direction, and into which at least one locking element may engage for locking the longitudinal rail guide in a specific longitudinal seating position, is generally combined with the guide rail of the longitudinal rail guide, to be arranged fixed to the bodywork, into one structural unit. In particular, the locking rail may be integrated in one piece into the guide rail, to be arranged fixed to the bodywork, by the locking points thereof being formed directly in the guide rail itself, to be arranged fixed to the bodywork.
A motor vehicle seat of the aforementioned type is known from WO 00/5002 A1 and firstly offers the possibility, after folding down the backrest in the direction of the seat surface, of displacing the seat frame and thus the entire vehicle seat, to the front, in order to facilitate the boarding of a passenger into the back of a motor vehicle (easy entry function). Secondly, the seat may be subsequently very easily displaced again into its original longitudinal seating position, if said longitudinal seating position has been stored as a memory position by means of the memory unit provided therefor. In this case, the seat frame is automatically stopped in the memory position when pushed back, a stop associated with the memory unit cooperating with a counter stop associated with the seat frame.